


the only mouth I want against mine is yours

by youngandmirthless



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandmirthless/pseuds/youngandmirthless
Summary: – Серьезно, чувак, тебе стоит окончательно выебать им мозги и поцеловать какого-нибудь парня в следующий раз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the only mouth I want against mine is yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775292) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



— Я слышал, тебе пришлось отстаивать свое достоинство, — сказал Зак, его, очевидно, забавляла эта ситуация, что было заметно даже через крошечный динамик наушников Криса.  
— Что я говорил тебе о том, чтобы держаться подальше от интернета? — спросил Крис, перестраиваясь в другой ряд, Зак засмеялся.  
— Тайлер позвонил мне, и затем Зои разослала массовый е-мэйл — ответил он. Крис поморщился, потому что, помимо Зака, именно они будут смеяться над ним годами, — Карл и Джон писали об этом весь день, — продолжил Зак, и Крис вздохнул.  
— Твои друзья отстой.  
— Они и твои друзья тоже.

Крис выругался, выйдя на шоссе, и Зак искренне рассмеялся.

— Не могу винить его в действительности, — размышлял Зак, Крис представил его, откинувшегося в одно из кресел, темные очки, заслоняющие его глаза от солнечного света, и ухмылку на лице, — каждый хочет поцеловать эти губы.

Они ходят в этот ресторан постоянно, поэтому никто не будет пялиться — или, может они ходят туда постоянно, потому что никто не пялится, но люди будут продолжать обращать внимание. Люди будут всегда обращать внимание на Зака, потому что в нем было что-то по своей сути притягательное.

— Тебе всегда удавалось сдерживать себя, — ответил Крис без малейшего сожаления лишь благодаря тому факту, что был чертовски великолепным актером.  
— Хорошо, — интимно произнес Зак более низким голосом, — мне нравится, когда ты делаешь и другие вещи своим ртом.

Его тон был соблазнительным, и это не выглядело так, будто он не знал, чем закончится эта игра, но он никогда не остановится в любом случае.

— Действительно? — спросил он легко и кокетливо, — что например?  
— Например, говорить пошлости, — произнес Зак голосом, который заставляет миллионы женщин падать в обморок.

Он прекратил бы, будь Крис с ним за столом вовремя, что заставляло Пайна быть иррационально благодарным всем бестолковым водителям в Лос-Анджелесе. Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать в том же духе, хотя этот путь изначально был безумным, Крис облизал губы и сказал так сухо, как только возможно:

— Болтун, — у Куинто вырвалось несколько удивленных смешков. Крис поерзал на сиденье, потому что смех Зака был не менее возбуждающим.  
— Ты знаешь, я даже не пытался ударить его, — сказал Крис, переводя тему, — все это абсолютная чушь.  
— Но ты отшил его, — заметил Зак, и Пайн усмехнулся.  
— Приятель, я даже не знаю его, конечно, я отшил его! — ответил Крис. Он в действительности так и не знал, кто, черт возьми, это был, и это его, честно говоря, не волновало. Назовите его старомодным, но он предпочитает сначала сходить на ужин и выпить, или, вы знаете, на худой конец, познакомиться.  
— Серьезно, чувак, тебе стоит окончательно выебать им мозги и поцеловать какого-нибудь парня в следующий раз.  
— Ты готов принять удар на себя, малыш? — произнес Крис, лениво постукивая пальцами по рулю в ритм басов, доносящихся из машины следом, — Потому что все остальные парни, что я знаю, женаты.  
— Антон все еще одинок, — напомнил Зак, Крис слегка поморщился, потому что Антон был прекрасным парнем и безусловно мог войти в ситуацию, но…  
— Антон — ребенок, — сказал Крис, заезжая на парковку, — я лучше буду считаться геем, чем гомофобом, совращающим малолетних.  
— Ты хоть сам понял, что сказал?  
— Это папарацци, тут нет смысла, — ответил Крис, выходя из машины, и замер, заметив группку людей с камерами, их объективы направлены из-за спины Зака, развалившегося сразу на 2 креслах  
— Заметь, — вставил Зак одновременно с произнесенным на том конце «дерьмо» Криса, — Что такое?  
— Слишком поздно, — ответил Крис, быстро двигаясь к входу, — они уже заметили меня.  
— Что… — начал Зак, потом обернулся и серьезно произнес как раз в тот момент, папарацци начали толкать камеры Крису в лицо, — Не показывай страх, они чувствуют запах страха.

Крис почти улыбнулся, пока какой-то парень — засранец из TMZ, конечно — не спросил про его гомофобную реакцию на выходку Сета Рогана, на что Крис ответил: «Окей, знаете что? Внимание». Крис сбросил вызов и засунул телефон в карман, прямиком направляясь в сторону Зака, расталкивая папарацци чуть более усердно чем следовало бы.

Зак смущено наблюдал за ним, все еще держа телефон в руке, когда Крис наклонился и поцеловал его прямо в губы. Пайн практически мог ощущать жар от вспышек камер на его спине, но губы Зака были слишком прохладными и сладкими, с привкусом сахара и алкоголя от неестественно красной «Маргариты» перед ним.

Крис хотел бы остаться здесь. Хотел бы залезть к Заку на колени и вылизывать его рот, пока губы не станут такими же красными уже от Криса, а не от напитка. Он хотел сказать «Нахуй ланч» и затащить Зака в один из их домов, стянуть с него узкие джинсы и дурацкую футболку в полоску и показать прямо сейчас, как хорошо он умеет пользоваться ртом.

Он хотел сказать «Нахуй Сета Рогана, кто бы он не был, потому что единственные губы, которые я хочу снова, — твои».

Дело не в том, чтобы наебать Зака или их дружбу, думал он, выпрямляясь и беззаботно опускаясь рядом. Дело в том, чтобы наебать папарацци.

— Привет, — беззаботно и легко произнес Крис, — что на ланч?

***

— Я думаю, я чуточку ненавижу тебя сейчас, Пайн, — сказал Зак, когда их заказ принесли.

Папарацци все еще были здесь. На самом деле, Крис думал, их могло быть намного больше, но после того первого раза, когда они устроили ему засаду, его не слишком-то это волновало.

— Это была твоя идея, — заметил он, указывая на Зака вилкой для убедительности.  
— Ну, конечно, обвиняй во всем меня.  
— Буду, спасибо, — сказал Крис, отправляя брюссельскую капусту в рот.  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты заказал это, — произнес Зак, кривясь.  
— Это вкусно, — ответил Крис с мыслью, что никогда не признается матери, что съел их по своему желанию, — она жареная, жареная еда не может быть плохой.  
— Это брюссельская капуста, — напомнил Зак, — и, таким образом, все еще отвратительна.  
— Ты обязан попробовать, — сказал он, подцепляя одну и поднося к Заку.  
— Ты серьезно делаешь это? — спросил Зак, низкий гул от папарацци стал громче.  
— Я серьезно собираюсь заставить тебя попробовать одну, — ухмыльнулся Крис.

Зак испустил многострадальный вздох, но потом, вместо того чтобы взять вилку, откусил предложенный ему кусок.

— Удивительно неплохо, — допустил Зак.  
— У меня удивительно хороший вкус.

Зак поднял бровь.

— И поэтому ты не поцеловал Сета Рогана? — спросил он с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

Это значило только одно. Зак был любопытным парнем и любил знать все. Абсолютно все. Это было одной из причин, почему он был так хорош в том, что делал, так что это могло значить только одно.

Или это могла быть дружеская забота, потому что, даже если они не виделись месяцами, казалось, пришло лишь мгновение. Они все еще были друзьями, всегда друзьями, а Зак любил заботиться о своих друзьях. Если бы это могло значить только одно.

Возможно, всего было слишком много, но Зак все еще был рядом с ним, даже если половина папарацци в Лос-Анджелесе в настоящее время наводила на них мощные микрофоны. Зак был все еще с ним, даже если выходка Криса впоследствии могла стоить ему слишком дорого.

Зак был все еще с ним, и его губы дрожали под его собственными.

И Крис отдаст абсолютно все, чтобы это случилось снова.

— Нет, — сказал Крис, медленно качая головой, — это не причина, по которой я не поцеловал его, — он приостановился, встречаясь с Заком глазами, — но это причина, по которой я поцеловал тебя.

Зак улыбнулся, и тогда Крис запрокинул голову назад, подставляя лицо теплым лучам солнца.


End file.
